Novices
by Azilia07
Summary: Préquelle Assassin's Creed. Ils étaient trois novices. L'un d'eux rêvait d'être un Assassin et devait subir la jalousie latente entre son frère et son idole.


**Disclaimer :** Ubisoft  
**Notes :** Se situe avant Assassin's Creed. Préquelle sur le noviciat de Kadar, Altaïr et Malik. Je m'excuse par avance si Altaïr est OOC (ainsi que les autres personnages)

* * *

Kadar retenait son souffle, se tordant le cou pour les voir. Les novices promus Assassins qui allaient effectuer leur premier saut de la foi. Kadar avait rejoint la foule en contre-bas, ne voulant pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Enfin « spectacle » était un terme mal choisi : le saut de la foi constituait le geste symbolique de l'intronisation après, évidemment, l'ablation de l'auriculaire. Il était de toute façon impossible d'utiliser les lames sans risquer de se le couper, alors autant éviter d'inutiles souffrances. C'était devenu la marque des Assassins, de ceux ayant rejoint la Confrérie – et tout novice rêvait du jour où il pourrait fièrement brandir sa main débarrassé de ce doigt devenu gênant.

Kadar étouffa un cri en voyant le tout jeune Assassin sauter. Qu'il était beau dans cette tenue blanche ! Tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux brûlés par le soleil, Kadar vit la silhouette descendre en piqué depuis le haut du promontoire . Un saut parfait, magnifique, accompagné par le cri d'un aigle qui semblait lui-même accueillir ce nouvel Assassin.

— Kadar, ferme la bouche ou tu vas gober un œuf.

L'interpellé cligna des yeux pour se tourner vers son frère qui se tenait à droite. Plus grand que lui d'une tête, ils partageaient le teint mat et le cheveu brun sombre, mais là où Kadar avait encore des rondeurs d'enfant, Malik avait un visage déjà aigu, presque sec. Et son air souvent renfrogné ne faisait qu'accentuer ses traits, les creusant.  
Malik n'accordait pas la moindre attentive à l'Assassin promu qui venait de sortir du foin et recevait les félicitations de tous les novices.

— Ce n'est pas la première intronisation à laquelle tu assistes. Inutile donc de perdre ton temps à regarder un idiot supplémentaire se jeter de là-haut.  
— Mais Malik ! Il faut respecter tout nouveau Assassin et... (Kadar butait, cherchant des arguments) ce n'est pas une cérémonie ordinaire !

Malik haussa les épaules ne semblant pas touché par la ferveur de son cadet. Kadar ne comprenait pas ce détachement que pouvait éprouver son frère devant des choses que, lui, prenait à cœur. Malik pouvait être si froid, parfois. Autant il pouvait être un aîné réconfortant, toujours là pour aider le plus jeune, autant Malik pouvait devenir un mentor des plus exigeants poussant Kadar jusqu'à ses dernières forces avant de s'avouer satisfait. Al Mualim lui-même était parfois intervenu pour calmer son jeune novice et décréter qu'un frère – surtout lié par le sang – devait savoir être conciliant envers un cadet. Mais allez faire comprendre cela à Malik, véritable tête de mule quand il le voulait.

— Tu subiras bien assez tôt toi-même la cérémonie, aux premières loges. Et alors tu pourras te jeter autant de fois que tu veux dans des tas de foin. (Malik tourna dos à la foule) Mais pour ça, il faut t'entraîner et ce n'est pas en te tournant les pouces que ça va avancer.  
— Tu pourrais lui laisser un peu de repos quand même.

Kadar vit le dos de son aîné se raidir – la voix, ils la connaissaient tous les deux très bien. Sentant bien que son aîné allait, comme à son habitude, feindre de n'avoir rien entendu, Kadar alla saluer Altaïr. Il admirait cet homme qui, malgré qu'il ne soit pas plus âgé que Malik, semblait avoir déjà toutes les prédispositions pour devenir un Assassin confirmé. Il était un modèle pour Kadar, pratiquement une idole.

— Dis Altaïr, tu crois qu'un jour moi aussi je...

Le rire d'Altaïr lui envoya une bouffée de chaleur. Il aimait entendre ce jeune homme rire, il était si plein de vie, arrivait encore à s'amuser malgré ce qu'il avait vécu. C'était peut-être cela qui avaient rapprochés les trois novices : le fait qu'ils n'aient plus que la Confrérie comme famille, leurs parents disparus un jour, sans espoir de retour. Et là où Malik s'était refermé sur lui-même, sur-protégeant son cadet, devenant aussi bien un père qu'un frère, Altaïr avait tâché de s'ouvrir, de rire de l'absurdité du monde, tâchant de le dominer pour ne plus être écrasé.

— On sera tous des Assassins un jour. Toi, moi, (se tournant vers Malik qui les surveillait du coin de l'oeil), et même ton idiot de frère qui est doué, avouons-le, mais qui devrait apprendre à sourire.  
— J'ai nullement envie de te ressembler Altaïr.  
— Toujours pas remis de ta défaite de la dernière fois ?

Altaïr mentionnait le dernier entraînement qui les avaient vus s'opposer. Malik s'en était sorti avec une foulure au poignet gauche, tandis que, depuis, Altaïr brandissait une belle cicatrice à la lèvre. Kadar avait craint le pire en voyant le sang maculer le menton de son idole, mais la blessure était superficielle. Heureusement.

Devant la petite attaque goguenarde d'Altaïr, Malik pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Match nul. Ce n'est pas moi qui criait pour une petite estafilade. On aurait cru que je t'avais égorgé.  
— Tu avais eu un coup de chance. Tu m'auras plus aussi facilement.

Malik haussa un sourcil, alors qu'Altaïr souriait de toutes ses dents.

— Très bien. Kadar arbitrera le match. Et il sera tout à fait valable pour ce rôle. Même s'il te porte bien trop d'estime...

Kadar gonfla les joues, soupira. Son aîné n'avait jamais apprécié qu'il porte son admiration sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et cela, en plus d'autres menues choses, avait formé une rivalité entre Malik et Altaïr. Rivalité qui pouvait se montrer lors des entraînements où les deux novices transformaient les passes en véritables duels.  
Comme attendu, Altaïr releva le défi. Coincé entre Malik et Altaïr, Kadar les suivit en contrebas sur le terrain d'entraînement déserté pour l'heure. S'asseyant sur la barrière qui encerclait le terrain, Kadar regarda les deux novices commencer leur dispute... sur le choix des armes. Sachant que toutes étaient des épées en bois, mais Altaïr voulait que Malik lui donne la sienne, pour une raison obscure, et ce dernier ne voulait sûrement pas plier devant un désir si futile. Kadar regarda l'échange avec un sourire.

Oui un jour, ils seraient tous des Assassins. Ils porteraient la tenue blanche, peut-être même seraient-ils intronisés le même jour. Tous les trois, ils exécuteraient leur saut de la foi ensemble. Ensemble ils mèneraient leur première mission, et ensemble ils gagneraient contre les Templiers.

Oui, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Leur avenir serait radieux.


End file.
